


Granted Happiness

by MoodyMulder, sammichele0217



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Professors, Romance, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMulder/pseuds/MoodyMulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichele0217/pseuds/sammichele0217
Summary: Dana Scully and Stella Gibson's paths cross when Dana begins to teach at Cambridge University. After a few years of teaching, Dana asks Stella out for drinks and Stella agrees. Their relationship begins to grow, but not without hitting a few bumps along the way.I promise this will have a happy ending, I couldn't handle writing a story with a sad ending.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all the rights go to FOX and BBC





	1. Another Round

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place three years after IWTB. Dana Scully has quit the FBI and is now a Medical Microbiology professor at Cambridge University. Stella Gibson, a five year veteran of the University, is a Criminal Law Professor as well. 
> 
> This fic wouldn't have happened without my lovely coauthor MoodyMulder, who has helped me out immensely with all of this. And also to my lovely friend Alex, who has witnessed me freaking out over Stella and Scully a lot in the past couple of weeks. I owe a lot to both of them and I love them. XOXO

Yet another year was coming to a close and Stella Gibson was relieved. This recent term had been a little tougher than normal and she was thrilled to have the summer to herself. She had been teaching Criminal Law at Cambridge for five years now and she loved her job.

  
Stella had just finished up grading the last of the exams and she let out a sigh of relief. She was officially done. She got up from behind her desk, grabbed her purse and briefcase, then proceeded to leave her office. As she was locking up, she hears a distinct clicking of heels coming down the hallway. She turns her head slightly and sees her coworker, Professor Dana Scully, out of the corner of her eye. Dana had just finished her third year teaching at the University, coming from the states previously. She was absolutely stunning, with gorgeous shoulder length red hair and blue eyes that Stella could stare at for hours on end. They weren’t really acquaintances, but they weren’t exactly friends either. Over the past two years they had had a few conversations, but Stella still hardly knew anything about her.

 

“Heading out Stella?” Turning her head, Stella faces Dana with a smile.

 

“Yes, finally. How about you, Professor?” She sighs, smirking when Dana’s eyebrow rises a little at the formality.

 

Dana hums in response, standing off to the side of the entrance of Stella’s office, and leaning her side against the wall. Stella turns her body to mimic Dana’s stance and smiles softly at her. She can see that Dana is fighting some minor inner battle, what it is she doesn’t know, but it makes her laugh a little.

 

“Something on your mind, Dana?”

 

“Would you like to get a drink?” comes out of Dana’s mouth so quickly, Stella almost didn’t hear her.

 

“A drink?”

 

“To, uh, celebrate the end of the term.” Dana’s gaze shifted to the floor, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

 

Her eyes eventually made their way back up to Stella gaze, with her bottom lip between her teeth. She stares at Dana for a moment before giving the redhead a soft smile. She starts to walk towards the door before she turns back to Dana.

 

“Come on, I could definitely use that drink.” Dana smiles to herself and walks to catch up with Stella.

\---

The pair ended up at a pub no more than a five minute walk from the University. There were several college students there, but no one either recognized right away. Stella led them to a table away of the younger crowd and raised her hand to signal the waitress, who came over right away.

 

“I’ll have a scotch on the rocks, please” Stella politely told the waitress, then turned to look at Dana.

 

“I’ll have the same, please.” The waitress nodded and left to get their drinks. Dana felt Stella’s gaze on her but wouldn’t look back.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I just didn’t expect you to order the same as I did.”

 

“Don’t think I can handle it?” Stella laughed a little.

 

“It just doesn’t seem like something you’d normally drink.” Dana smirked.

 

“It’s definitely not something I’d normally drink, but I need it after this year.”

 

“Rough year for you too?” Stella’s eyebrow rose as she took a sip of her scotch.

 

“More like a rough three years.” Dana sighed and leaned her head on her hand.

 

Stella contemplates the options she has; she could act as if Dana didn’t say that and change the subject, or she could be a friend and ask her if she wants to talk about it. She stays quiet for another moment before making her final decision.

 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Dana stares for a moment, slightly taken back considering they weren’t exactly friends, well not yet anyway.

 

“I, uh, was in a toxic relationship before coming here. We’ve known each other for over 20 years and I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to leave. It was causing us both too much pain.” Stella stared at the red head, wondering what exactly happened in her relationship.

 

“How did you meet?”

 

“I was partnered with him after being with the FBI for a little bit.” Stella knew little about Dana’s past, but did know where she came from. She was partnered with Fox Mulder for the majority of her time at the FBI.

 

“Fox Mulder?”

 

“You know him?”

 

“He has quite a reputation at Oxford.” Dana nodded in response before taking another drink. Stella could tell the relationship had taken quite a toll on Dana. She placed her hand on top of the one Dana had resting on the table. She looked up from her glass, making eye contact with Stella.  


“If you don’t want to talk about it anymore, you don’t have to. I didn’t mean to pry.” Dana gave Stella a small smile before shaking her head.

 

“No, it’s okay. I need to get this out.” Stella nodded, keeping her hand on top of Dana’s.

 

“Mulder and I had a very complicated relationship to begin with. We started sleeping together after seven years of our partnership, but the tension was always there. We have been together ever since, but in the past few years he’s locked himself up in our-“ Dana stops for a minute, realizing her mistake, “his office, and basically became a recluse. I hardly ever saw him, his theories became more and more outrageous, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I sent my resume to the University and came here as soon as I got hired. I haven’t seen or heard from him since.” Stella stared in silence. She looked down at both of their empty glasses and signals the waitress.

 

“Sounds like you need another drink then, Professor Scully.”

 

“I’d have to agree with you on that, Professor Gibson.”

\--

About an hour and a half a later Stella was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol, but was better off than Dana. She could definitely tell that Dana didn’t often drink the way she was tonight. Dana was a lot more relaxed than she had been when they first arrived and was giggling quite a bit at nothing in particular.

 

“I can’t believe I actually asked you for drinks tonight, Stella.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because you have this air about you, that you don’t really want to be messed with. I thought you’d say no when I asked.” Stella took a deep breath.

 

“Why exactly did you ask?” Dana giggled and smiled.

 

“Because you’re so mysterious and I wanted to get to know you more. I haven’t made too many friends around here because even at the university I’m still known as the former FBI agent who worked with Spooky Mulder.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you did. It’s been about five years since the last time I went out and had a nice night.” Dana’s jaw dropped.

 

“That long?”

 

“It was before I started working at the University.”

 

“Why?” Stella shrugged and finished off her drink. She could feel Dana’s eyes on her, but she kept her own gaze on the commotion around her.

 

“I think it’s time for another round!” Dana announced, breaking the silence. Stella gave a small smile and shook her head.

 

“I think you’ve had quite enough. I think you need to get home.”

 

“Oh.” Dana pouted, looking down at her empty glass. Stella got up from her seat and went up to the bar to pay their tab. When she came back, Dana was sitting there, purse in hand, waiting for her.

 

“Come on, let’s get you into a cab.” Stella held her hand out for Dana to grab, pulling her into a standing position. Dana kept a hold on Stella as they walked out, only letting go while Stella hails a cab. It doesn’t take long for one to arrive and she ushers Dana into the back seat. She’s about to shut the door when Dana speaks up.

 

“Aren’t you coming? Why bother with another cab?” Stella stares for a moment before speaking.

 

“Move over.” Dana grins triumphantly and scoots over enough for Stella to sit. They both give their addresses, telling the driver to drop Dana off first. The pair remained silent for the drive, only breaking the silence when they arrived at Dana’s flat.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to come out with me tonight.” Dana had sobered up a little bit on the cab ride home and looked at Stella with a smile.

 

“It was a nice night.” Dana nodded and paid her portion of the drive. She opened her door and turned to look back at Stella.

 

“I guess I’ll see you around then.” Stella nodded in response and gave a small smile to Dana.

 

“Have a great summer if I don’t see you.”

 

“You too, Stella.” 

 

Dana shut the door and walked up the steps of her flat. The cab driver watched to make sure she got in before heading towards Stella’s address. The ride there was quite short. Stella gave her money to the driver and got out of the cab. When she entered her home, she headed straight for the kitchen to pour one last glass of wine for the night. She wondered if she would be seeing Dana at all the rest of the summer and decided to leave that up to fate.


	2. Just a Simple Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place three years after IWTB. Dana Scully has quit the FBI and is now a Medical Microbiology professor at Cambridge University. Stella Gibson, a five year veteran of the University, is a Criminal Law Professor as well.
> 
> This fic wouldn't have happened without my lovely coauthor MoodyMulder, who has helped me out immensely with all of this. And also to my lovely friend Alex, who has witnessed me freaking out over Stella and Scully a lot in the past couple of weeks. I owe a lot to both of them and I love them. XOXO

It had been almost a month since Dana had seen Stella, and she constantly replayed the night in her head. She may have had a little too much to drink, but she did remember how the night panned out. She had opened up to Stella about Mulder, something she hadn’t done with anyone other than her mother. She hadn’t meant for the night to start off that way, but was kind of glad it did .

Dana shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the memory. She and Stella weren’t “friends”, so she didn’t expect to hear from her at all this summer. I mean why would she? They had drinks one time and that was it.

 

“Get ahold of yourself, Dana” She mumbled under her breath as she walked out her door, and began walking down the sidewalk.

 

It was a surprisingly beautiful day out, so Dana decided to walk downtown, visit the local shops, and enjoy the beautiful weather.

 

“Maybe this will take my mind off of everything,” Dana thought with a roll of her eyes.

 

Dana’s phone rang suddenly. She dug it out of her purse and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Hey, mom.”

 

\--

 

Dana stayed on the phone with her mother for about an hour as she walked through the little park downtown. As she was leaving the park and walked towards the shop, she stops in her tracks and took in the figure she saw walking towards her, looking down at their phone.

 

Stella.

 

Oh. My. God.

 

The one person she had been trying to get off her mind was walking her way.

 

Dana started to panic internally and went to turn around and walk the other way when she was stopped.

 

“Dana.”

 

She turned her head to look first before having her body followed suit.

 

“Stella. Hi.”

 

Stella gave her a small smile as she stopped in front of her.

 

“How have you been?”

 

Dana nodded in response.

 

“I’ve been good. Staying productive while also relaxing. How’s the summer been treating you?”

 

“It’s been treating me well. I was actually getting ready to go get some lunch at the little bistro around the corner. Would you like to join me?”

 

Dana’s eyes widened, hopefully not too much for Stella to notice.

 

“Uh, yeah. That sounds great.”

 

“Great.”

 

The pair turned down the block and walked the short distance to the bistro. The hostess sat them in a booth in a relatively quiet part of the building. They thanked the young girl before getting settled in.

 

“Have you ever been here before, Dana?”

 

“No, actually. I haven’t. I’ve been meaning to but I just never got around to it. It’s a cute little place.”

 

“It is. I quite like it.”

 

When their waiter arrived, both women ordered a glass of wine; Stella a glass of Cabernet, to go with the burger she ordered (much to Dana’s surprise) and Dana a glass of Chardonnay and a salad (not at all a surprise to Stella.)

 

Once the waiter left, the quiet set in as neither spoke.

 

Dana could feel Stella looking at her but couldn’t bring herself to look up and return the gaze.

 

“I’m surprised at how beautiful it turned out to be today.” Dana had finally broken the silence, but mentally smacked herself for doing it in such a stupid manner, and apparently she wasn’t the only one who thought so.

 

“You really want to talk about the bloody weather?”

 

Dana broke her trance from her hands and the table to finally look up at Stella. Her left eyebrow was arched pretty high but she had a smirk on her face. Dana couldn’t help but laugh at herself.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t know what to say and it had been quiet for a little too long.”

 

Stella’s smirk turned into a soft smile.

 

“So what were you doing when we ran into each other?”

 

“Walking through the park, while talking to my mother. It’s nice to get updated on everything going on at home.”

 

“Do you miss it?”

 

Dana hadn’t expected that question, at least not this early on.

 

“Is yes and no an acceptable answer?”

 

Dana ran a hand through her hair and let out a soft sigh.

 

“Yes, I miss it, but not all of it. I miss my mom and my brothers and their families, and…” Dana’s voice trailed off as she hesitated.

 

“You miss him too, don’t you?”

 

Dana managed a small smile at the fact that Stella didn’t mention Mulder’s name, figuring it might upset her.

 

“I miss the old him. The man I spent my time at the FBI with, who I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But that’s not who I left when I came to move here. I don’t know him anymore”

 

Stella stayed quiet out of respect for Dana, but also because the waiter brought over the food shortly after Dana’s story.

 

They ate in silence for the most part, only speaking when Dana broke the silence yet again.

 

“What is it about you that every time I go out with you, I reveal things about my past I haven’t told to anyone about in years.”

 

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Dana’s face turned a light shade of red, even more so when she saw Stella smile.

 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment. And I don’t know. Maybe there is something about me that you’re drawn to?” Stella gave Dana a mischievous grin before taking a sip of wine.  

 

For the first time in a while, Dana actually laughed.

 

“That must be it.”

 

Stella’s small smile turned into a grin.

 

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day, Dana?”

 

“Well, before I saw you, I was getting ready to go looking for a dress for my brothers vow renewal. He’s renewing them at the end of the summer and I need a dress.”

 

“Formal? Or laid back?”

 

“Somewhere in the middle? The ceremony is early in the afternoon and by the water.”

 

“I think I know just the place for you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yea, we can head down there once we’ve finished up here.”

 

Dana stopped, mid sip, and stared at Stella.

 

“Oh, you’re coming with me?”

 

“Of course. That is, if you don’t want me to?”

 

“No! No. I, uh, just don’t want you to feel obligated. I don’t want you to cancel any plans for me.”

 

“My afternoon was wide open. I began my afternoon just like you did. I wanted to enjoy the weather and walk around.”

 

“Well then I guess you have plans now.” Dana’s face was a light shade of pink.

 

“Fantastic.”

 

The two finished their meals and when Stella went to pay, Dana stopped her.

 

“You paid last time, it's my turn now.”

 

Dana stuck her credit card in the checkbook before giving it back to the waiter who took it without question.Once he came back, the women left and headed in the direction on the shops. Stella led the way, Dana following at the same pace.

 

\--

 

When they arrived, Stella held the door open, ushering Dana inside. Dana looked around the store. Beautiful dress, both formal and semi formal lined the walls and she felt out of place. Stella noticed the instant discomfort and placed a hand on her lower back. She felt Dana flinch, assuming that the gesture surprised her, and led them further into the store.

 

“Is there a certain color you're looking for?”

 

Dana didn't seem to hear, her eyes bouncing all over the store.

 

“Dana?”

 

Her head turns sharply towards Stella.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Color?”

 

“Oh, um...darker? Black? Navy?”

 

Stella hummed in response and left Dana standing in the middle of the store. She watches Stella search through racks, looking from dress to dress. Dana went to the other side of the store and began to search the racks herself. She hoped Stella was having some sort of luck because she sure as hell wasn't finding anything.

 

“Dana?”

 

She turned to find Stella standing behind her, holding 4 dresses; 2 black dresses and 2 navy dresses.

 

“Go try these on.

 

“But how-” Stella cut Dana off.

 

“Just go.”

 

Dana listened to Stella, heading in the direction of the dressing rooms.Once there, she looked at the dresses that Stella had chosen for her. They were gorgeous and hoped that they fit her. She hadn’t told a size, she just went and grabbed her dresses.She tried on one of the two navy dresses first. It went to about her calves, had a floral pattern, and clung to her like a second skin. She didn’t want to walk out of the dressing room. She hadn’t worn something this form fitting in years. She felt beautiful, sexy even, but there was no way she could wear this to the wedding.

 

Stella knocked on the wall right outside of the curtain. Before Dana could stop her, Stella peered through and took in the woman in front of her.

 

She looked stunning.

 

“Well?”

 

“How did you know what size to get me?”

 

“You look to be the same size as me. It was easy. But you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

Stella met Dana’s eyes in the mirror and took in the confusion plastered all over her face.

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

Stella watched Dana open her mouth a few times, trying to form a coherent thought, but nothing came out. She sighed and dropped her head forward.

 

“It sounds terrible to say out loud.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that. Tell me.”

 

“It just seems too sexy. There’s no way I could pull it off.”

 

Dana saw Stella’s eyes roam her body; felt them start at her neck, down her spine, and landing on her ass before looking at the mirror and taking in what she could see in the reflection. Dana felt a chill go down her spine. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at her like that, and it was thrilling. She didn’t know much about Stella, but she had heard about her through the whispers at the University. She was known for her intelligence and teaching, and then her sexual preferences.  Dana doesn’t listen to gossip, but if they were true, she quite liked Stella and didn’t mind. At the same time she wondering what was going on in her head as she took in the navy blue dress and her body. Did she like what she saw? Did she think she was sexy? Gorgeous? Did she think she was being ridiculous? That she was acting stupid and that she shouldn’t have come? She bit her lip and sighed to herself, cursing her own anxiety and looked back at herself in the mirror. She instantly locked eyes with Stella, noticing that she was staring at her eyes now.

 

“I can hear you thinking.”

 

Dana hesitates a moment before giving her reply.

 

“And what is it you hear?”

 

“Your inner turmoil. I hear you questioning yourself, the constant ridiculing, and you’re wondering what I’m thinking as I stand here behind you.”

 

Was she that obvious?

 

“If you really want to know, I’ll tell you.”

 

Dana could only nod as she prepared herself for the response she was about to get.

 

“Yes, the dress is sexy, and you look quite beautiful in it as well. I think it hugs your curves perfectly and accentuates your tits and ass quite well. You’re right. I don’t think you should get it.”

 

Stella turned to grabbed one of the other dresses hanging out in front of the room. She grabbed the other navy dress. It was tea length, off the shoulder, and flared at the bottom.

 

“Try this one next.”

 

Stella didn’t even give Dana a chance to respond before she walked out of the room. She eyed the dress Stella had chosen. She changed into it quickly, but noticed that she couldn’t reach the zipper completely. She needed Stella’s help.

 

“Stella?” Dana poked her head out from behind the curtain. “Could you zip this for me? I can’t reach it.”

 

Stella got up from her seat and walked over, motioning for Dana to turn around. She placed one hand on her waist to keep her steady and grabbed the zipper. Dana jumped a little when Stella grabbed her waist. She hadn’t expected that, and things suddenly seemed a whole lot more intimate. She felt herself starting to shake a little and prayed to god that Stella couldn’t tell. But Stella could tell and it thrilled her to know she had that effect on her. She moved the zipper slowly up her back, taking her time. Dana could feel Stella’s hot breath on the back of her neck and bit back a moan. When the zipper reached the back of her neck, Stella kept her hand there. Stella could feel Dana’s pulse racing. They locked eyes in the mirror and Dana’s heart stopped.

 

“Well?” Stella whispered practically against her neck.

 

“I-I love it.”

 

“You look stunning. It really brings out the color of your eyes.”

 

Dana blushed, but held Stella’s gaze in the mirror. She took notice of how Stella’s hands were still on her body and how she hoped they stayed there.

 

“Are you going to get it?”

 

“I think I am. I have a pair of heels at home that would match.”

 

“What are you going to do about the zipper? I won’t be there to help you.”

 

“You could come with me,” Dana replied playfully and smirked.

 

“Yes, I suppose I could,” Stella mumbled, tightening her hold on Dana’s waist and looked down at her body. She heard Dana whimper a little and her eyes shot up from her body right back to her eyes. The whimper was so quiet that she wasn’t even sure if she had heard her correctly, but when their eyes locked they spoke the truth. Dana liked being held like this. Stella moved her thumb back and forth across her hip and searched her eyes. Dana was now biting her lip and Stella leaned a little closer. What she was about to do Dana didn’t know but then Dana’s phone started ringing loudly and she jumped out of Stella’s hold. She grabbed her phone from her purse and saw the caller ID, her mother.

 

“Mom?

 

“Oh shoot Dana, I’m sorry. I meant to call your brother.”

 

Dana turned to look at Stella, who was staring at her intently.

 

“It’s fine, is everything ok?”

 

“Oh yes! I just wanted to ask your brother what I should wear. Have you picked out a dress yet?”

 

“Uh, actually I’m trying on dresses now, and I think I’ve found the one I want. A friend helped me.”

 

Dana saw Stella smile a little at the comment and she smiled back.

 

“That’s great sweetie, well I won’t hold you up anymore. Take a picture of the dress and send it to me when you buy it. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, mom, and I will.”

 

Dana hung up the phone and let out the breath she was holding. She looked up at Stella who was still smiling.

 

“Could you help me really quickly. My mother wants a picture of the dress.”

 

“Sure.”

 

And before Dana could give Stella her phone, Stella pulled her own out.

 

“I have a good camera on here, I can send it to you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Stella took the picture, smirking to herself because now she would have a picture of Dana on her phone and her number. She then handed Dana her phone.

 

“Go ahead and send it to yourself.”

 

Dana did as told before handing the phone back to Stella.

 

“Do you need help with the zipper again?”

 

Dana could only nod and turn around.

 

Stella didn’t waste time this time around. The zipper was undone quickly, but Stella shifted her gaze to Dana’s lower back, where she could see the top a pair of lacy black panties, that seemed to match the black bra she was wearing as well. Dana expected her to leave the dressing room, like last time, but she didn’t. She stayed behind Dana and helped her lower the dress. As the dress hit the floor, Dana stood in front of Stella in nothing but her underwear. She stepped out of the dress and Stella bent down to grab it for her, giving Dana a great view of her cleavage. She stood back up and smirked at Dana. She moved to put back on the clothes she arrived in. She put her shirt on first then stepped into her skirt. She went to zip it but Stella moved her hands out the way, doing the job for her. She didn’t say a word to Dana. As soon as she was done, she turned and left the dressing room. Dana stayed in the room a little bit longer, trying to collect her thoughts. What the hell had just happened? She grabbed the dress and left the dressing room. She met Stella out in the store and they walked to the register. She payed for the dress and they left the store without a word. They stopped on the sidewalk and turned to each other.

 

“Thank you for helping me today, and for lunch. You didn’t have to invite me out with you. I didn’t mean to interrupt your day.  
“You didn’t. I’m the one who approached you, and besides, you invited me for drinks, it was my turn to invite you out. The ball is in your court now.”

 

Dana laughed and nodded.

 

“I suppose that’s true. Well, I do have your number now, so I have a way to get in touch with you now.”

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“Well then, I will talk to you later.”

 

Stella smiled at Dana.

 

“I had a great time today and I’m glad you found a dress.”

 

“Yes, I’m very happy too. Thank you for _everything_ ,” and before Dana lost her nerve, she leaned in and kisses Stella on the cheek, closer to the corner of her mouth. It wasn’t your usual thank you kiss, there was something more intimate about it.

 

“Bye Stella. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Dana didn’t wait for a reply, she turned in the direction she needed to go and began to walk home. She glanced back at Stella who still stood in the same spot, obviously shocked by the gesture, but did notice a small smile on her face. Dana turned her head forward, a triumphant smile on her face and continued on home. This wouldn’t be the last time she heard from Stella this summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter. Xo  
> So I had planned to post this on Sunday, but my best friend just got married, plus I'm working full time, so I had to wait a little bit. I may post again Sunday, I may post next week or it may be a week and a half, it depends on how much I get done because of work.  
> But thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos.  
> xoxoxo


	3. Pain Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: TALKS OF SUICIDE AND DOMESTIC ABUSE

 

Stella hadn't expected this to happen. She thought Dana had been joking when she said that she should attend the vow renewal with her, but now here she was, walking from her car to the “reception.” She remembers the conversation like it was yesterday. 

 

_ Dana had called Stella a week after their lunch date. She sounded nervous when Stella answered the phone. _

 

_ “Stella?” _

 

_ “Yes, Dana?”  _

 

_ “So, I’ve been talking to my mother about this renewal and she keeps insisting I bring a date or friend with me...and I-I don't have anyone that could be considered a date or-” _

 

_ “Dana, are you asking me to go with you?”  _

 

_ Dana could practically see the smirk on Stella’s face as she questioned her and let out an awkward chuckle. _

 

_ “You don’t have to say yes, you were just the first l person I thought of…” _

 

_ “I guess this means I have to find a dress to?” Stella smiled, knowing that Dana could practically hear her smile too. _

 

And now here she is. 

 

She looked around at the other people walking in, wondering who they all were. She turns her gaze back to the door and sees a woman who she can immediately recognize as Dana’s mother; she looked a lot like her. She was greeting people and Stella saw her eyes instantly light up when she saw the man in front of Stella. 

 

“Fox. I’m so glad you could be here.” 

 

Dana’s mother pulled the man into a hug and Stella observed the man himself. 

 

So this is the infamous Fox Mulder. 

 

Hm.

 

He was quite handsome and could see why Dana had been attracted to him. She wondered to herself if she even knew he would be here. 

 

Mrs. Scully noticed Stella next and smiled at her.

 

“You must be Stella Gibson. Dana told me you were coming.”

 

Stella smiled and shook her hand, noticing how Fox had stopped walking into the reception hall when he heard Dana’s name. 

 

“Yes. It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Scully. Thank you for letting me attend with Dana today.” 

 

“Oh, no need to thank me dear. And please, call me Maggie. It's nice to finally meet a friend of Dana’s.” 

 

Stella nodded and smiled.

 

“Well go in and get something to drink and eat. Dana should be in there somewhere.” 

 

Maggie laughed and smiled at Stella as she walked away. 

 

 

Stella felt Fox’s eyes on her as she moved to find Dana. Stella stopped in the doorway as she walked in. She scanned the room, looking for Dana. It only took a minute to find the redhead. Stella smiled to herself. Dana seemed to be relaxed and so happy. She was finally back with her family. She began walking towards her, noting that Fox was still keeping his eyes on her as she approached Dana. When Dana saw her, her eyes lit up and she touched her brother’s arm, probably telling him she’d be right back. 

 

The two stopped in front of each other. 

 

“You clean up nicely.” Dana smiled at Stella and placed a hand on her arm. 

 

“I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting in your dress.” Stella’s eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them, and Dana blushed as Stella leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

 

“No, but I may need help a little later…” Dana spoke confidently and Stella’s eyebrows rose.

 

“Here, let me introduce you to my brothers.” 

 

Dana grabbed Stella’s hand and the pair walked to her two brothers. 

 

Dana stopped them in front of the two couples. 

 

“Stella, this is my older brother Bill and my twin Charlie.” 

 

Stella smiled and shook both of their hands. 

 

“It's very nice to meet you both. And congratulations, Charlie.” 

 

Charlie smiled at Stella and shook her hand. 

 

“It's nice to meet you too, Stella. And thank you. I’m so glad you could come.” Charlie then placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder to introduce her. 

 

“Stella, this is my wife Lauren. Lauren, this is Stella, Dana’s friend.” 

 

Lauren gave Stella a warm smile and grabbed Stella’s hand in her own. 

 

“It's so nice to meet you. And thank you for coming.” 

 

Stella was taken back at the greeting but gave her a warm smile back. 

 

“No, thank you for allowing me to attend with Dana. I’m glad to be here.” 

 

Stella could feel Dana staring, so she turned to make eye contact. Dana had such a look of pride on her face and a smile that matched. 

 

“You two work together right?” Dana’s other brother Bill asked. 

 

“Yes, I’ve been teaching at the University for five years and my office is close to Dana’s.”

 

Dana grabbed Stella’s hand. 

 

“Why don't we get something to eat. I’m sure you're hungry.”

 

“Well you ladies have fun, and don't get into too much trouble tonight.” Charlie winked at the pair and laughed as they walked away. 

 

Once out of earshot, Stella turned to Dana. 

 

“You didn't tell me you're a twin.” 

 

Stella watched Dana shrug and begin grabbing food from the buffet table in front of them. Stella followed suit. 

 

“It never really came up. I didn't think it really mattered.”

 

“Are you and your brothers close?” Stella asked as they started walking to their table. 

 

“We all were when we were younger. Then when I started at the FBI my relationship with Bill became strained. He hated my decision and then proceeded to hate Mulder too. Charlie and I have managed to stay close over the years, but have gotten closer since my moving out of the states.” 

 

Stella gave Dana a small smile as they sat down at the table. They ate in relative silence, sneaking little glances at each other throughout. As they were finishing, Dana reached her hand out and placed it on top of Stella’s. 

 

“I’m really glad you came today.” 

 

“Thank you for inviting me.” Stella responded to the gesture by placing her hand on Dana’s thigh. 

 

Stella then saw someone walking towards them out of the corner of her eye and automatically knew who it was. 

 

Fuck.

 

This was supposed to be a nice day for Dana and her family, and now...well fuck.

 

“Scully.” 

 

Stella felt Dana tense under her touch and saw her look up at the man who caused her so much pain. 

 

“Mulder.”

 

The two stared at each other, Mulder giving Dana a small smile. 

 

“How are you? You look beautiful tonight…” 

 

“I’ve been okay. Thank you…” 

 

Stella moved her thumb across Dana’s thigh and Dana placed a hand on top of hers, which did not go unnoticed by Mulder.

 

“Mulder. This is Stella Gibson. Stella, this is Fox Mulder.”

 

Mulder smiled at Stella and reached a hand out. Stella reached her other hand out and shook his lightly. 

 

“Nice to meet you,  _ Fox.  _ I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” 

 

Stella mentally applauded herself when she saw Mulder’s reaction to her comment. 

 

“Stella attended Oxford as well.” 

 

Stella turned her focus to Dana and gave her a smile then looked back at Mulder. 

 

“Ah, fantastic.” 

 

There was a pregnant pause and Stella could tell Mulder felt extremely uncomfortable.

 

Stella 2, Mulder 0. 

 

“So, um, how is it teaching at the University, Scully? Your mother said you like it there.”

 

“Yes, I do. I love it there.” 

 

Mulder nodded his head and let out a long sigh. 

 

“Well, I can tell you the house isn't the same without you…” 

 

“Mulder…” 

 

Stella could hear the pain in Dana’s voice and gripped her thigh. 

 

“Fox!”

 

All three heads turned to the voice and Stella let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“You promised me that you'd dance with me tonight.” Maggie placed a hand on his forearm and forced him to make eye contact. 

 

“I'll be there in a moment, Maggie.” 

 

“No, Fox, now.” 

 

Mulder knew not to mess with Maggie so he followed behind her reluctantly, looking back at Scully briefly.When his focus returned to where he was going, Maggie turned to look at her daughter as well. Stella saw Dana mouth “thank you” and her mother nodded in response. When they were far enough away, Stella squeezed Dana’s thigh to get her attention. Dana turned her head and gave Stella a small smile. 

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Don't be. Would you like to get some fresh air?” 

 

Dana nodded. 

 

Stella smiled and led the way out the back door. They walked to the railing and stared out at the water in silence. Stella knew that this was what Dana really needed right now, could only imagine what was going on in her head at this moment. She saw Dana turn to look at her out of the eye, but kept her own gaze on the water. 

 

“So, that was the infamous Fox Mulder.”

 

Stella turned her body to face Dana and leaned her arm on the post, head in hand. 

 

“Yes...I should have known he would be here. He's become too much like family for him to not be here…”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I am...I just-” Dana stopped talking and looked down. 

 

Stella's smile faltered a little and she reached her other hand out, placing it under Dana’s chin and lifted her chin up to look her eye. 

 

“It's okay to not be okay, Dana.”

 

Dana gave Stella a small smile and wrapped her hand around Stella’s wrist. 

 

“I know I will be. I have been okay. I am able to be a successful person without him, I just wish he hadn't brought up the damn house…”

 

“I know.”

 

“I didn't expect you to have to deal with this either. I’m-” 

 

“If you say you're sorry one more fucking time I will walk out of here right now.”

 

Stella smiled triumphantly when started laughing.

 

“You should laugh and smile more, Dana. You’re even more beautiful when you do.”

 

Dana’s eyes widen slightly.

 

“You think I’m beautiful?”

 

“Stunning.”

 

Stella heard Dana gasp quietly at her reply and noticed something change in her eyes. Dana moved a little closer to Stella, close enough to see that Dana’s breathing had become more shallow. Dana never took her eyes off from Stella’s and she moved to close the gap between them. Stella froze in her spot, not knowing what to do because she did not do public affection.

 

“Dana.”

 

The two jumped apart and turned to the interruption.

 

“Mulder!”

 

“I need to talk to you.” 

 

“Mulder, no. Not right now. Not tonight.”

 

“Please, Dana.”

 

Stella saw Maggie approaching the group and placed her hand on top of Dana’s.

 

“I’ll give you two a moment…”

 

“Stella, no. You don’t have to.”

 

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

She didn’t even wait for Dana’s response, she just walked through the open patio doors and approached Maggie.

 

“I sensed they needed to straighten things out.”

 

Maggie nodded understanding and looked out at the pair.

 

“This conversation has been needed. I don’t think it’s the great place to have it, but that’s Dana and Fox for you. Plus, better now than later when tensions are worse.”

 

The pair turned to look at Dana and Mulder when they heard Dana raise her voice, saying something about how she couldn’t do this anymore, that she has been through enough.

 

“Mulder. I am FINALLY happy. I am living a good life. I have a fantastic job, I’ve made my first friend in probably almost 30 years, and I don’t worry someone if is watching me or following me anymore. I don’t have to worry about whether or not my loved one is going to walk through my door at night in one piece! I can FINALLY take a break from finding the truth or whatever the hell we were looking for. I can finally follow my destiny and not someone else's! I’m tired of walking behind someone, I’m tired of being your shadow Mulder, and I’m tired of taking care of you ! I was not only running around chasing so called monsters but I was chasing you around so you wouldn’t get yourself killed! I couldn’t bare seeing you dead for what? The third time? The person I fell in love with years ago may still be in there somewhere, but right now, I don’t even recognize the man standing right in front of me, I haven’t in about five years or so and I can’t handle the heartbreak anymore. I have moved on. It hurt like hell and it was really hard, but I did, and I think it’s time you do the same. Walk away. Live your life. Please, Mulder, just let me go.”

 

“Oh and you think I haven’t tried to get over you? The minute you walked out that door I knew I had lost you! I knew I blew it and you wouldn’t be coming back, so I tried to move on. I tried to keep my mind occupied with other things like getting a social life, a new job, and developing healthy hobbies but all I could think about was how my best friend was missing all of this! Missing all of my accomplishments in life.” 

 

His voice got softer. 

 

“I couldn’t do it anymore...it got to a point.” 

 

Mulder took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

 

“I…I tried to end my life. One night I was in the office and I looked around at all the pictures that were on the wall. I realized how much you gave up for me, how much pain I had caused, and all the broken promises. Everything came rushing back; Samantha, your cancer...William.”

 

Dana held back a sob. 

 

“Mulder, please I-”

 

“No, I listened to you and now you’re going to hear me out.”

 

He continued. 

 

“I went into the kitchen, grabbed my antidepressants and poured half the bottle into my hands. I can’t imagine life without you Scully, I just can’t.” 

 

He had tears falling and so did Dana. 

 

“I got a phone call right as I was about to swallow them. I let the phone ring but someone left a voicemail. That someone was your mother. She said she was on her way to drop off some of my favorite comfort food she makes every so often. It hit me like a train; knowing if I killed myself, your mother would’ve found my body. I couldn’t do that to her, she has lost so many people because of me, and  I wasn’t going to do that again. So, don’t you dare say I haven’t tried because I did. I am not only alive for your mother but for you, Dana Katherine Scully, I love-” 

 

Stella knew she had to interrupt. They were getting louder and louder, causing a bit of a scene. 

 

“Dana. Come on, we need to get home.”

 

Dana and Mulder’s faces turned to her, Dana’s eyes softening in relief, Mulder’s hardening even more in anger. 

 

Stella held her hand out for Dana, giving her a soft, supportive smile. Dana looked down at her hand but before grabbing it she turned back to Mulder. 

 

“Goodbye, Mulder.” She got on her tiptoes and kissed his lips one last time. 

 

“Take care.”

 

Dana took Stella’s hand and the pair walked through the patio doors, stopping when Dana saw Maggie.

 

“Mom, I-”

 

“Don’t worry, honey. It’s okay.” Maggie had tears in her eyes after hearing Mulder’s story. “I’ll explain to your brothers. You can go, dear. I’ll talk to you later.” 

 

Dana gave her mother a grateful smile, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. 

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Scully.” Stella offered a small smile.

 

“I told you, dear, it’s Maggie. And no, thank you. Thank you for taking care of my Dana.

 

She leans in whispering into Stella’s ear. 

 

“I know you’ll make her happy.”

 

Stella pulled back, eyes wide at Maggie’s comment. The two stared at each other for a moment, only breaking the gaze when Dana touches Stella’s bicep.

 

“Stella?”

 

She turned to look at Dana and then back at Maggie.

 

“Have a nice night girls. Can we do brunch tomorrow?” 

 

“I’ll let you know, mom.” 

 

Dana gave her mother a small smile before the two walked out the front doors, both knowing that Mulder was watching them leave.

 

Stella had taken a cab to the reception hall, so she followed Dana to her rental car. They drove back to the hotel in complete silence. Stella could tell Dana was fighting an inner battle right now. She could see that she was hurt, angry, and confused, and all of this made Stella angry. How could Mulder do this to her today? This was supposed to be a happy day for Dana and her family, and he had to go and fuck it up. She hated seeing Dana like this, it made her angry that someone would hurt her so badly.

 

Stella shook her head and scolded herself internally.

 

No.

 

Dana could be considered a friend at this point, she wouldn’t have come here with her if she wasn’t going to get overly attached. That was not part of her plan for tonight.

 

When they arrived back at the hotel, Dana marched towards the elevators and impatiently hit the button to go up. Thankfully it arrived quickly, Stella and Dana entering and standing on opposite ends of the small enclosure.When they reached the 4th floor, Dana let out a defeated sigh and followed Stella out of the elevator, to their room. Stella slid the keycard through and walked through when the lock clicked open. Dana followed her and pulled a mini bottle of Absolut out of the fridge. She took a long sip and growled in frustration as she slammed it down on the table.

 

“He has some fucking nerve.”

 

She turned to Stella, who didn’t say a word, knowing that she needed to let out her anger. 

 

“I can’t believe he had the FUCKING nerve to even have that kind conversation at my brother’s vow renewal! I mean what the fuck?!” Dana began to pace back and forth in the living room of their suite.

 

“How dare he try to make me guilty for all of this! I am not the reason for it all! I tried to help him but he just ignored me. He said “Scully I’m fine I don’t need to see a shrink! How dare you even say that to me” wanna know what took him to go to a shrink? It fucking took him to see me leave for a week! I left him alone for a week to show him that if he doesn’t let me help him he’s going to miserable for his entire life!” She took a deep breath and calmed down a little bit. 

 

“He took his meds and he got better, we got better, things got better but...a special date was around the corner; our son’s birthday. He just got so sad and angry for that week. The day of William’s birthday Mulder was so out of character. I kept to myself for most of it, we just had short conversations. We were watching tv and everything was fine, but when he saw a Gerber commercial he just lost it. Mulder was in a rage and I tried to stop him but nothing worked. I asked him if he was taking his meds and he told me to stop being up his ass and leave him be. I went into the drawer and found an untouched, new bottle. He hadn’t been taking them for a month, he was just acting fine. I threw the bottle at him and the next thing I knew his hand collided with my left cheek. After Mulder heard me scream he realized what he’d done and began to cry. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away, grabbed my keys and never looked back. I haven’t been back to the house since. I moved in with my mother for awhile and she and Charlie went to get most of my stuff. So as you can see he’s not the only victim in this story.” 

 

Stella went over to her and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. 

 

“Stella…please I need to forget him. This alcohol will bring me nothing but misery. I need something better.”

 

“Well, why don’t I help you forget?”

 

Dana bit her lip, nodding her head in response. Stella grinned and placed a hand around the redhead’s waist in order to bring her closer. She heard Dana’s breath catch in her throat; Stella expected to hear Dana tell her to stop but the words never came. The two women were nose to nose, close enough that Stella could hear Dana’s breathing become shallow and she knew what was to come next. Cupping Dana’s left cheek, Stella slowly closed the gap between them. Stella’s lips ghost across Dana’s, allowing the younger woman to pull away if she wasn’t ready. The blonde feels her date’s bottom lip tremble ever so slightly and their noses brush as Dana angles herself towards the taller woman in an invitation to continue. Stella feels Dana place her hand on the blonde’s hip as their bodies press against the other; Dana presses her lips to Stella’s, applying ample pressure to make Stella’s thoughts jumble together. She could taste the vodka she was just drinking, the salad she had finished just moments before her conversation with Mulder but there was something else she could taste, something so addicting and wonderful that she could only describe it as the very taste of Dana. The kiss was gentle, delicate almost as Stella gave up control for once, wanting to ensure that Dana was completely comfortable and at ease. Dana’s lips closed over Stella’s bottom lip and tugged slightly. Stella heard herself moan softly and that’s what brought her back to clear thoughts and telling herself to stop and breathe. She pulled back with a soft gasp and pressed her forehead to Dana’s; both women quietly calming their racing hearts and ragged breathing.   
“Well?” Stella manages after a few moments of silence, pulling back to look Dana in the eye. 

 

Dana’s face was a delicious shade of pink and her eyes full of lust and fire. Her chest was heaving against Stella’s; her breath hot against swollen lips. Stella opened her mouth to speak again only to have Dana cut her off, pressing her body fully against Stella’s and capturing her mouth in a rough kiss. She cupped Stella’s face between her hands, her tongue seeking entrance into Stella’s mouth. Immediately granting her access, both women moan quietly, clutching and grabbing at each other’s bodies. The only sounds that could be heard were the moans, gradually getting louder as the time went on. Stella could feel Dana becoming more and more confident with the kiss, and mentally applauded herself. She knew she was going to have to take a breath soon so she reluctantly tore her mouth from Dana’s but only to place kisses down her neck. As she got closer to Dana’s collar bone she noted that her voice was getting higher in pitch. She nipped at the redheads collar bone, smirking when Dana’s hand came to rest on the back of her neck. 

 

“Stella…”

 

Stella hummed against her skin, feeling Dana shiver when she did.

 

“ _ Fuck me _ .” 

 

_ TBC _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know if I should run and hide or not?   
> Okay, so I really hope you all liked this chapter, it was really hard to write because MooodyMulder and I really love Mulder and Scully and we hated having to write him this way, but it fits with the story. So please don't hate us because MSR is our OTP and it broke out hearts.  
> But anyway! My best friends wedding is over now, so hopefully I will be updating more often because I have more time to write now.  
> See you all soon!  
> XOX  
> Sam


	4. Decisions Made

“Stella…”

Stella hummed against her skin, feeling Dana shiver when she did.

“ _ Fuck me _ .”

_ TBC _

\---

Stella pulled back from Dana and searched her eyes. When she locked eyes with Dana she saw several emotions all at once; fear, anger, a bit of sadness, but lust more than anything. She reached her hand out to grab Dana’s and pulled her into the bedroom without a word. She stopped them in the middle of the room and let go of Dana’s hand. She walked behind her and ran her hand down her spine, smirking when Dana shivered. She toyed with the zipper of the dress and stepped closer to Dana, her chest to her back. She used her free hand to caress her neck, moving her hair to the side, out of the way of the zipper. She felt Dana tense just slightly as she began to drag the zipper down her back. Once the zipper could go no further, Stella stepped back a hair so the dress fell to the floor between them. She saw Dana shiver and stepped back up against her. She placed her open mouth on the curve of her neck, and grasped her hips, causing Dana to drop her head back onto her shoulder. A sigh escaped the redheads mouth and she turned her head towards Stella. She was breathing heavily against the side of Stella’s neck and moaned as Stella sunk her teeth into the space between her neck and shoulder.

 

“Stella.”

 

Her name escaped Dana’s mouth in a breathy moan and she turned in her arms. She locked eyes with Dana first before looking down at her body. Due to the dress she was wearing Dana didn’t have to wear a bra, so her chest was exposed to Stella. Her breasts were full, nipples hard from arousal and the cold air from the room. She lowered her gaze even farther to the scrap of black lace covering Dana’s center. She let her eyes travel back up her body before locking eyes with Dana again. She reached behind her own back, grasping the zipper at the middle of her back. As she lowered the zipper she noticed Dana’s eyes closing slightly with desire. Unlike Dana’s dress, Stella’s had sleeves so when the zipper reached the bottom of her back she moved to shrug out of the dress. It took just a moment for the dress to fall to the door and when it did, she heard Dana let out a quiet gasp. Stella reached behind her to undo the clasp of her lacy red bra but Dana stopped her.

 

“Can, can I?”

 

Stella nodded mutely and turned her back to the redhead. She felt her small, timid hands run down the small of her back briefly, shaking as they went, before going up her back and grasping the clasp of her bra. Her hands still for a moment and Stella can feel them shaking. She opens her mouth to speak when she feels Dana’s hands resume their job and open the clasp. The straps fall from their place on Stella’s shoulders and the bra proceeds to fall to the floor. Stella turned to face Dana and gave her a small smile before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Dana’s body melted against hers and Stella took the opportunity to guide her to the bed. She motions for her to sit at the edge, taking her own place between her thighs. Dana looked up at her, her eyes practically black, and took in Stella’s body in front of her. She smiled down at Dana and ran a hand through her red hair. She made a loose fist in her hair, tilting Dana’s head back in the process. She leaned forward on the bed, knees on either side of her body, and whispered in her ear.

 

“Let’s see if you’re ready for me.”

 

Stella heard Dana let out a breathy whimper and her arms shook trying to keep body weight up. She smirked to herself and ran her hands along Dana’s thin body, nails scraping lightly along her ribcage.

 

“Lay down.” She pushed lightly on Dana’s tiny body, following with her own body so she hovered over the redhead. She pushed her own hair behind her ears and leaned down, her lips brushing against her breastbone and her long hair tickling Dana’s skin as she hovered over her. She looked up at Dana, their eyes connecting before placing a gentle kiss on her nipple. She watched the redhead’s eyes roll to the back of her head, took it as a sign to continue, before sucking the nipple into her wet mouth. Dana’s back arched off the bed and she let out a strangled moan, her eyes squeezing shut. Stella’s teeth grazed the hard nub lightly and Dana cried out.

 

“You like that, don’t you?”

 

Dana nodded her head while pushing Stella’s closer to her chest. Stella got the not so subtle hint and continued her actions, sneaking a hand down Dana’s body. She toyed with the lace covering her most private area,, running her hand over the center of the lace, causing Dana to let out a loud moan. Stella’s mouth moved down her body, nipping at skin as she went before kneeling on the bed in front of Dana’s body.

 

Dana sat up, wanting to be able to see Stella. Their eyes locked as Stella’s nimble fingers grasped the edges of the lace panties and pulled them down her legs. When they landed on the floor, Stella spread Dana’s legs slightly, enough for her to kneel between comfortably. She kept her eyes on Dana as her face inched closer to her core. She could smell her arousal and felt the heat radiating off of her. She closed the distance between her face and Dana’s body and ran her tongue through her slick folds. She heard Dana let out a strangled gasp and looked up to find her eyes shut, her head thrown back, and then felt a hand make a loose fist in her hair. Stella ran her tongue through her again before placing her lips on her clit and sucking it into her mouth. The fist in her hair tightened and Dana could no longer remain in a sitting position, her body falling backwards on the bed. Stella’s lifted her hand, her fingers teasing her entrance. She placed two fingers in her mouth, coating them in her saliva, before pushing one finger, then two into her. She kept her hand still for a few moments before moving them in and out of her body slowly. Dana moans gradually grew louder, her hips moving to meet Stella’s thrusts.

 

“Faster. Please.”  

 

Stella lifted her gaze to the redhead and took in the beauty that is Dana Scully. Her red hair spread around her head, the color like fire, her pale body flushed with arousal, her chest heaving dramatically, and her deep blue eyes staring right back at her.

 

“Stella... Please.”

 

Stella gave Dana a small smile as she moved her fingers in and out of body faster. She watched Dana’s eyes roll to the back of her head and her back arch off the bed.

 

Stella moved in closer again, her tongue flicking against her clit. She heard Dana let out a yelp and now both hands were holding Stella’s head.

 

“God! Yes! Right there!”

 

Stella’s hand moved fast and hard. She could feel Dana beginning to tense around her fingers so she sucked her clit into her mouth again, this time sucking hard. Dana screamed out, her back arched high off the bed, and she came hard on Stella’s fingers. Stella slowed her fingers as Dana came down from her high, only stopping when her breathing returned to normal. She pulled her fingers out, and got her body off the floor. She straddled Dana’s body, looking down at her as she sucked her two fingers into her mouth, removing the last bit of Dana from her hands. She saw blue eyes flutter and heard a breathy moan come from the back of her throat. She leaned closer to the redhead and captured and caught her lips in another heated kiss. Dana could taste herself as she kissed Stella back. She didn’t expect to like the way she tasted, didn’t expect it to be so addicting. Stella’s closed the gap between their bodies, forearms resting on either side of Dana’s head, their bodies as close as possible. Dana’s hand slid down Stella’s body, stopping at the small of her back, right above her ass. Her fingers itched to move lower but she couldn’t pull herself to do it. This was all so new to her, but at the same time it felt like this is what she was meant to be doing; lying here with Stella, forgetting about all other worries and cares in the world. Stella pulled away after what seemed like ages and propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at the breathless woman underneath her.

 

“Well?”

 

Dana smiled at the blonde and bit her lip.

 

“Teach me?”

 

Stella’s eyebrow rose and she smirked at the woman beneath her. She contemplated the request for just a moment before climbing off of her and sitting on the bed next to her. She grabbed Dana’s small hands in her own and pulled her into a position mirroring her own. Dana’s ocean eyes locked with her own, her face flushed with excitement. She moved Dana’s hands closer to her own body, placing them on her thighs. She moved them up and down her thighs, showing Dana what she liked, before lifting her hands from Dana’s. The redhead broke their gaze, her eyes lowering to her hands, focusing. She ran the tips of her fingers up and down Stella’s pale thighs a few times before Stella spoke again.

 

“Use your nails.”

 

Dana’s mouth lifted into a smirk and she did as told. She ran her nails down her legs ever so lightly, teasing the blonde in front of her. She wouldn’t look up at Stella, but grinned when she heard the quiet whine come from the back of her throat.

 

“What, Stella?” She feigned innocent.

 

“You know what.”

 

“Do I? I thought I asked you to teach me.”

 

Stella had to give her credit, she seemed confident, for now at least. She took a deep breath.

 

“Fine. Harder. Run your nails harder up and down my thighs. That’s what I want you to do.”

 

Dana hummed in response and dug her nails into Stella’s thighs. The sound that came from Stella’s throat was breathy, high pitched, and soft all at once and it went straight to Dana’s core.

 

“What next?” She breathed against the blonde’s neck.

 

“Just touch me. It’s the best way to learn. No more questions.”

 

Stella heard Dana’s breath hitch and she searched her eyes for any uncertainty, but saw none. All she saw was fire.

 

Dana moved her hands from Stella’s legs, moved them slowly up her body, stopping right below her chest. She took a deep breath before cupping her tits in her tiny hands. Stella moaned quietly in response, pushing her chest out for more. Dana took the sound as an okay to continue and moved her fingers on her left hand to Stella’s nipple, pinching it between her thumb and index finger. Stella’s head rolled on her shoulder and she shivered.

 

“Yes.” She hissed. “More.”

 

Dana nodded, more or less to herself, and moved her mouth to her chest. She placed her mouth over her nipple and sucked lightly. Stella whimpered and Dana knew she wanted more. She sucked hard and Stella yelped, her hand clutched at the back of Dana’s head. Dana pulled away and smiled. She pushed Stella’s body back onto the bed and leaned over her.  Her face was directly over Stella’s, their noses touching and she could hear and feel how shallow Stella was breathing. She calmed herself down for just a moment before moving down the blonde’s body. She reached the top of her thighs and laid down in the space between her legs She looked up at Stella, searching for her eyes, but she couldn’t find them. She was met with closed eyes, a heaving chest, and a hand thrown up above the pillow. She squeezed Stella’s thighs to get her attention and she finally met the blonde’s beautiful gaze. She wondered if Stella could see how nervous she was, how worried she was that she was going to fuck up.

 

“Dana.” Stella’s breathy voice called to her, broke her from her daze. Stella was now leaning up on one forearm and Dana saw a small, comforting smile on her face and felt a hand run through her hair.

 

“Don’t listen to the voices in your head.”

 

Dana’s flushed face turned an even darker shade of red and she returned the small smile. She took one deep breath before resting her arms across Stella’s hip. She felt Stella lay back on the bed and leaned in so her face was just a breath away from her core. She could smell Stella’s want for her and it was extremely intoxicating. The smell went straight to Dana’s core, she had to taste. She closed the last bit of distance and ran her tongue from her entrance all the way up to her clit. Stella let out a deep moan, her body arching slightly off the bed. She ran her tongue through her folds several times, the sounds coming from Stella encouraging her. She was trying so hard to make sure she made Stella feel as good as she made her feel, so she already a finger. knew her next move. She stuck her tongue out and teased her clit a little and felt Stella’s body shift dramatically underneath her. The blonde’s hand found its way into her hair and she pulled slightly.

 

“More.”

 

Stella’s voice was deep with desire and the huskiness was a huge turn on for Dana. She did as asked, flicked her clit several times with her tongue. She brought a hand up and lightly teased her entrance with tip of her index finger.

 

“If you don’t fuck me harder, now, I will kill you.”

 

Dana stifled a laugh and closed her lips around Stella’s clit. At the same time she slowly pushed her index finger into her body.

 

“Fuck!:”

 

Dana grinned against Stella’s body, loved knowing that she could make her feel good.

 

“You liked that? You want more?

 

Jesus fucking Christ. Stella couldn’t believe that this was the same timid woman she had met and befriended.

 

“There’s no way this is your first time.”

 

Dana grinned, leaned her chin on Stella’s pelvis, and spoke quietly. “I’ll take that as a compliment, but you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“If you want me to ask or beg, forget it. I don’t do that.” The blonde huffed. She watched Dana’s eyebrow raise and shoulders shrug.

 

“Fine. I’ll stop then.”

 

Stella’s ankles locked around Dana’s body, crossing at her lower back.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Or would I?”

 

The two stared held an intense gaze and Stella made a note that Dana hadn’t removed her finger from her body. She rocked her hips slightly, feeling said finger fuck he slightly, but it wasn’t enough. Dana obviously felt the movement and without warning slipped her middle finger in as well and wrapped her lips back around Stella’s clit.

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

Stella’s body shook as Dana moved her fingers in and out of Stella’s body at a speed that made her toes curl and she could feel her climax approaching quickly.

 

“Dana…I’m-I’m”

 

“Come on, Stella.”

 

She ran her tongue through her folds a couple more times, teasing her entrance a couple times as she went, and then Stella was gone. She came with a stream of curses flowing from her lips before her body fell, spent, onto the bed.

 

Dana stayed in her spot between Stella’s legs for a moment, catching her own breath. She pulled her fingers from her body and Stella let out a quiet protest. Dana moved further up the bed, now laying facing the beautiful blonde. Stella turned on her side to face Dana, wrapped an arm across her waist to bring her closer. Their legs intertwined and Stella finally regained her breath.

 

“Well?”

 

Stella’s body jolted with a small laugh and she looked at the redhead.

 

“I repeat, there is no way this was your first time.”

 

“I guess I had a great teacher then.”

 

Stella hummed her response and closed her eyes.

 

“I don’t normally do this.”

 

Dana’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Cuddle afterwards. Not a normal post sex occurrence of mine.”

 

“Why me then?”

 

“Hmm. I don’t know but I’m tired and just want to sleep. So shush.”

 

Dana would have been offended if Stella’s body hadn’t gotten closer to hers, contradicting the statement she had just made. Dana curled into her warm body and closed her eyes, knowing they would need to talk about this, being co-workers and all, but that could wait a day…or two…or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so so SO sorry that this has taken me so long! I had hoped that when my friends wedding would be over that I would have more free time but I have been working a lot and when I'm not working I spend as much time possible with friends and my sister/niece and nephew. But I'm back and actually physically with my coauthor MooodyMulder right now, for the first time in a year, so I'm excited to post when I'm actually with her! I finally finished this chapter on the train to Massachusetts and she FINALLY read over it all so now its your turn :) I hope you all love it and I cant begin to express how much I love writing this story :)   
> Xox  
> Sam


	5. Authors Note

Hey you guys.   
I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter but I haven't updated this in a while and I wanna put it out there that I'm not stopping writing. School has taken over so much of my life, between 5 education major classes, lots of homework, and an internship I don't have a lot of time. But I have half of the next chapter written and I keep hoping and praying to find time to finish it. I promise it will be soon! I love you all for your kudos and comments and you're the reason I'm still writing!!! See you all soon :)  
Xoxo  
Sam


	6. Deadly Conversation

Stella woke early the next morning, her mind instantly recognizing that she was not in her own room. She went to get out of the bed when she felt someone shift next to her.

 

Oh. That’s right.

 

The previous night’s events came flooding back to her and she noted she felt much better than she had before coming on this trip. She turned her head to look at Dana sleeping peacefully next to her and a small smile graced her face. She definitely looked back on the night fondly, but she didn’t know how Dana would react this morning. She had been drunk, or well had been earlier in the night but also had not been terribly sober either...She also was worried that this would make their newfound closeness terribly awkward. Stella was used to the one night stands and regularly seeing said person afterwards, but Dana, she suspected, was not used to this. She didn’t want to lose Dana, she quite liked her and knew there was something different about them together, but…

 

Stella let out a loud sigh and moved to head to the bathroom. She heard the sheets moving behind her but didn’t look back. She grabbed her bag of toiletries on the way and shut the door behind, leaning back against it when she did. She really enjoyed their night together last night, more than she felt she should have, and that scared her. She had known from the moment she had met Dana that there was something special about her that she wanted to get to know, but there was still more she wanted to learn. This wasn’t something she had ever been good at and that’s why she avoided it at all cost. One night stands or “relations” similar were more comfortable for her. She could get a good fuck, not have to share anything about herself, not let her walls down, and then send them on their way. She didn’t necessarily want to do that with Dana but she couldn’t let someone in, not now. 

 

Stella shook her head. This was nonsense. They were both adults and could be mature about all of this. She took a deep breath and walked over to the sink. She brushed her teeth and then proceeded to wash her face. As she was rinsing her face she heard the door open behind her. She stood up and wiped her face with the towel and Dana walked up behind her. She leaned against the wall next to the sink and kept her eyes on Stella. 

 

“I knocked but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

The two women stared at each other, neither feeling uncomfortable at all. 

 

“How did you sleep last night? You seemed exhausted after the night’s events.” 

 

Dana blushed and slowly nodded her head.

 

“If I’m being honest, I haven’t slept that well it a  **very** long time.”

 

Stella smirked at the confession and reached her arm about to Dana, who stepped closer. She wrapped her arm around the redheads waist, moving to close the gap, when Dana stopped her.

 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth…”

 

“Doesn’t bother me.”

 

She closed the gap between her and Dana’s bodies and kissed her soundly. She instantly felt the spark she felt from the night before and pushed Dana’s back against the bathroom wall. She felt the redheads arms wrap around her neck and Stella sighed into the kiss. Stella moved to deepen the kiss and the loud ringing of a cellphone pulled them from the moment. Dana pulled back, recognizing that it was her phone and slowly pulled out of Stella’s embrace. She watched Dana leave the bathroom, following her after a moment. 

 

“Hey mom.” She heard as she walked into the bedroom.

 

“I don’t know mom, what time were you thinking”? 

 

Stella could hear Maggie Scully vaguely, but couldn’t tell what she was saying. 

 

“I’ll be there mom...m-mom I don’t know...not that I know of...f-fine. I’ll ask. Alright, love you too. Bye.”

 

Dana turned to look at Stella, whose eyebrows were raised. 

 

“I’m going to lunch with my mother.”

 

“That sounds nice.” 

 

"She wants you there.” 

 

Stella’s eyes widened and she looked at Dana incredulously.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, she insists. She likes you.” 

 

Stella noticed a small smirk forming on her face and sighed.

 

“So there’s no way I can get out of this?” 

 

Dana bit her lower lip.

 

“I mean, you really don’t have to go...but it would be a nice afternoon with the two of you and I-”

 

“Dana.” 

 

Dana stopped talking when Stella interrupts and her face flushes. Stella walked over to her and smiled. 

 

“I think it sounds like a great afternoon. I’d love to come with you.”

 

Inside Stella’s head, alarms were going off. This wasn’t “normal” for Stella. She didn’t go to lunch with a “one night stand” and her mother...but she also considered her and Dana friends...was that something friends normally did? Stella did her best to push away the alarms in her head, just wanting to enjoy the weekend ahead of her.

 

“I don’t know if you need to shower, but I do. She wants to meet around noon if that’s okay.” 

 

“What time is it now?” 

 

Dana looks behind her at the alarm clock, “It’s 10 now. I mean, I don’t take long showers so we should both be fine, but-”

 

“Well, we could conserve water and that would mean we’re saving time too.” Stella’s words dripped with sensuality and Dana felt a shiver go down her spine. Stella turned her back to the redhead and walked toward the bathroom, but instead of shutting the door all the way, she left it cracked open. From her spot in the room, Dana could still see Stella’s form, her back still to her, and she suspected that Stella knew she was still visible. She saw Stella move her hands to her waist to what Dana imagined was the knot of the robe Stella had on. She saw the robe loosen and then drop to the floor, revealing her lean, fit body and Dana felt her stomach flip.

 

“Are you coming?” Stella called out, still not turning to face Dana. 

 

Stella was no longer in Dana’s sight, having moved out of the doorway to turn the water on. Dana slowly walked her way to the bathroom and she peaked through the door. The shower door had already fogged up, but she could still see the outline of Stella’s body. She bit her lip and stripped off her own robe before walking over and opening the door.

 

“Nice of you to join me.” Stella spoke but still kept her back to Dana. 

 

The water was hitting Stella’s chest, her head tilted back to prevent it from hitting her in the face. Dana stepped in and came to a stop right behind Stella, her chest against her back and her hands on the blonde’s waist. 

 

“I get this vibe that this isn’t normal for you.” Dana whispered.

 

“Showering?” 

 

She could hear the sarcasm in Stella’s voice and laughed softly at the comment. 

 

“Showering the morning after with-” Dana’s voice trailed off, not knowing what to call herself or their night last night. 

 

“With a one night stand?” 

 

Stella felt Dana stiffen a little bit behind her, so she placed her hands on top of the redheads. 

 

“If we’re talking about things that don’t seem like the other, this doesn’t seem like something you’d do either.” Stella whispered. 

 

“Showering with a one night stand?” 

 

“Showering with a woman.” 

 

The only sound heard in the room was the water hitting the tile floor. After about a minute of silence Dana began to pull away, but Stella stopped her by grabbing her wrist and turned around to face her. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Dana’s eyes lowered. 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

 

Stella’s eyebrow arched.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Dana. Did I make you feel like you had to do anything last night?” Stella’s tone was nothing but sincere. 

 

Dana shook her head but refused to look her in the eye. 

 

“There is nothing wrong with being attracted to someone of the same sex as you. I know you know that, but I need to vocalize this. I know you don’t know what you’re doing and that’s okay. If you want me to back off, I will. I want us to be friends, if it’s with benefits then so be it,” Stella joked to try to lighten the mood, “but if I am being honest, you are one of the only friends I have had in a long time.” Stella stopped for a minute, having not being used to tearing down walls like this in front of another person. 

 

Dana took that silence as a chance to speak up. “Last night was...amazing. I don’t regret it. I just hoped that I was past that point in my life where I was confused about how I feel about someone. I had hoped that after Mulder it would have been a lot easier, but it’s obviously not. I’m not confident like you. I don’t know how to act with another woman…”

 

“You didn’t seem too shy last night.” 

 

The smirk on Stella’s face made Dana feel dizzy and she flushed with embarrassment..or excitement...well maybe both. 

 

“I-I don’t know how to describe last night. That’s not normally me...at least not with someone I’ve never been with before. I don’t usually open up and...speak freely like that until I really know who I am with…”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment then.” Stella smiled at the woman in front of her before reaching around her body. Dana heard the sound of a bottle being squeezed and then  suddenly felt Stella’s hands in her hair. She lathered the shampoo in her hair, raking her hands against her scalp. Dana’s eyes fluttered before closing. 

 

“Why don’t we just live in the moment, my dear Dana.”

 

She nodded her head in agreement, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of Stella’s nails on her head. Once her hair was all lathered up Stella changed their positions so that Dana was underneath the water. She rinsed her hair thoroughly before pulling her close and kissing her chastely on the lips. 

 

“Thank you.” Dana murmured against her lips. 

 

Stella kissed her one more time before moving out of her grasp.

 

“Your turn.” Dana smiled before grabbing the bottle of shampoo. 

 

“I can do it. You don’t have to.” 

 

“I want to.” 

 

Stella nodded before turning her back to Dana. Dana squirted a small amount of shampoo in her hands before moving them to her hair. She massaged the shampoo into her scalp, smiling when Stella’s head dropped back a little. 

 

“Mhmm...never knew that would feel that good.” 

 

“Now you know how I felt a moment ago.” 

 

She then maneuvered Stella under the hot spray and rinsed the sweet smelling shampoo from her hair. 

 

“Turn around.” She orders Stella, grabbing the washcloth and soap. She lathered up the cloth and stepped a little closer to the blonde. She moved her hair to one side of her back and moved the soapy cloth along her back. Stella couldn’t remember if anyone had ever done this before, if she had ever allowed for it to happen, but she did know that it felt really good. Dana lathered and cleaned the skin she could reach before physically turning her herself. She paused for a brief moment, feeling herself getting worked up, before lathering up the front of Stella’s body. She began with her lower half, noting that she wasn’t the only one getting worked up as she sees Stella’s body shaking just slightly from arousal. She then moved up her body to focus on her chest. She rubbed the cloth over her body in slow circles, enjoying the quiet moment between them. Once she was done, Stella washed the soap off and went to reach for the soap and cloth but Dana stopped her.

 

“I don’t know if I can handle you washing my body...then we will definitely be late…” 

 

Stella smiled and kissed her chastely again before exiting the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body, grabbed the hair dryer, and left the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind her, Stella leaned against the wall and let out a deep sigh, hoping she wasn’t heard over the spray of the water. What the hell was she doing? 

 

“Being a hypocrite that’s what you’re doing…” she mumbled to herself. She walked over to the vanity, plugged the blow dryer in and set it down in front of her. She dropped her head in her hands and groaned quietly. She sat like that for a moment before pulling herself together and turning on the blowdryer. Dana emerged from the bathroom just as she was finishing drying her hair with just a little bit of makeup on and Stella couldn’t help but think of how stunning she looked. She watched Dana walk up behind her and they made eye contact through the mirror. Stella turned the dryer off and placed it back down on the vanity. She stood up, breaking the contact with Dana’s reflection and turned to her. 

 

“It’s all yours.” She gave her a small smile before grabbing her makeup bag and walking into the bathroom, though she didn’t shut the door. She knew Dana was watching her but chose not to pay attention. She got ready silently before going back out into the room and to her bag to get her outfit for the day, a black halter top maxi dress . She contemplated whether she should go back to the bathroom and change or change in front of Dana. 

 

“It’s not like she hasn’t already seen you this way.” She scolded herself mentally. She stood in her spot before reaching for the tie of her robe. She heard the blow dryer turn off and knew she had Dana’s attention. The robe dropped to the floor and she dug through her bag for a pair of black lace panties and the matching bra. A smirk formed on her face, coming up with a small idea, she “dropped” her panties. She angled her body to where Dana would get a full view through the mirror and bent over from the waist to retrieve them off the floor. As she bent down she heard something drop against the vanity in the room and her smirk grew wider. She stood back up and acted as if nothing happened. She stepped into the lace and then proceeded to put her bra on as well. When she was stepping into her dress she heard Dana get up away from the vanity. She pulled the dress halfway up  her body and as she was reaching neck she felt two hands cover hers. 

 

“Need help?”

 

“No I don’t  **need** it, but I would like it.” 

 

Stella felt Dana push her hands to rest at her sides while her hands caressed her hips underneath the dress. 

 

The two stood silently for what felt like a while, Stella found that she just couldn’t pull herself out of the embrace. 

 

“I thought we were going to be late if we didn’t hurry,” She whispered back to the redhead, but not moving away from her.

 

“Mhm, I know…” Dana nuzzled her nose against the slope of Stella’s neck. 

 

She helped pull the dress up until it could go no further and backed away without a word. Stella watched her walk to her own bag to grab her pants and shirt before she retreated to the bathroom. 

 

The two women finished getting ready separately before heading out of the hotel room together. 

 

“So, where exactly are we going?” 

 

“It’s some bistro Charlie told my mom about, other than that I’m not really sure. Oh, and it’s within walking distance.”

 

Stella nodded in response and they boarded the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Dana turned to face Stella.

 

“Did I do something?” 

 

“What on earth are you talking about?” 

 

“I don’t know. Ever since the moment in the shower you’ve been acting differently. One minute you act like I’m not in the room, the next you strip in front of me with a smirk that hides nothing. I don’t know what to do here Stella.”

 

Stella opened her mouth to answer but the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor, allowing  an elderly couple to join them and Dana focused her attention on the wall in front of her. Tensions were high in the small space and Stella stole a glance over at Dana, frowning when she saw the confusion in her eyes. The two allowed the elderly couple to exit the enclosure first, Dana following quickly after them. 

 

“Dana come on,” Stella called after her and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Mulder approaching them, well more specifically Dana, and she started walking faster towards her. She caught up with her, grabbing her wrist and noted that Mulder wasn’t far behind. She couldn’t let him ruin another day of hers, so she did the only thing she could think to do; she pulled Dana to her and kissed her. She was mentally calming herself down because this was WAY out of her comfort zone, but she needed to get Mulder to stop. She felt Dana gasp into the kiss but also felt her wrap her arms around her neck. Stella pulled away before the kiss got to be be too much for a public setting and she gave Dana a small smile. 

 

“I’m not very good at this…” 

 

Dana returned the small smile, “don’t sell yourself short, you’re  **very** good at that.” 

 

Stella laughed at the remark.

 

“You know damn well what I mean.” 

 

Dana sighed and nodded before resting her forehead against Stella’s.

 

“It’s okay. We can talk more later. We really will be late if we don’t head out soon.”

 

The pair smiled at each other before Stella moved away first, holding the door open for Dana. As Dana walked ahead, Stella looked back to see Mulder staring after them with multiple emotions; shock, confusion, hurt, and even a little anger. They held eye contact for a very short second and Stella knew she had won yet again. 

 

Stella 3 Mulder 0.

 

She turned her focus back to Dana and follow her out the door to what would more than likely be a great lunch with Mrs. Scully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have stuck by me and are still reading! I am so sorry that it has taken me this long. I am in college and am finally in my major based classes and they are taking up so much of my time and energy, it’s going to be even worse when I start my classroom internship, but I am so excited. But, as I said in the author's note I posted a few days ago, I have not forgotten about this lovely pair. I think about this story constantly and am always trying to find time to write, but by the end of my school day, after homework, I'm exhausted and I go to bed much earlier than normal. Anyway, enough of my sob story lol, again thank you all for your support and I really hope you enjoy the chapter!   
> Xox  
> Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter. Xo  
> I have the next two chapters already written and will be posting them soon. Ideally, I will update once a week, two weeks tops, depending on my work schedule.
> 
> XOXO  
> -Sam


End file.
